De como sucedieron las cosas
by PerlhaHale
Summary: Grell le hacia la misma pregunta cada semana y la respuesta fue siempre la misma. Will preferiría vivir en negación a terminar en los brazos de ese pelirrojo chiflado.


**Hola! Iba a subir un fic de Free pero mi inspiracion RinHaru anda por los suelos y esto se dio naturalito, algun dia debo dejar de escribir tanto mugrero xD pero es un Grelliam porque mi sueño es escribir sobre este par y al fin puedo decir que lo hice(?) Dedicado para todos los fans de esta hermosa pareja que si no es canon es porque Will no se anima xd**

**Kuroshitsuji y todos sus sensuales personajes no me pertenecen sino a Yana Toboso a la cual le debo mi anor incondicional por crear tanta belleza.**

* * *

><p><strong>De como sucedieron las cosas.<strong>

_Por: PerlhaHale_

Entonces Grell entro a su oficina ese día, las puertas abiertas de par en par y le lanzó la pregunta.

-Will, ¿sientes algo por mi?

Así directo, sin filtros y con una seriedad que lo sorprendió por un momento, pues no era para nada tipica del pelirrojo. Levanto la vista de los informes y miro a su subordinado que le regresaba la mirada, expectante.

Pudo ver a media oficina espiando, por la puerta que Grell habia dejado abierta, a la espera de la respuesta que según ellos cambiaría la vida de todos.

-No.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua antes de darse media vuelta, ofendido y se fue. Una mirada del pelinegro al resto de sus empleados basto para que volvieran a sus trabajos.

Una vez por semana (no había un día exacto, a veces era en lunes y a la siguiente en jueves, iba a sorteo) Grell Sutcliff venía a su oficina a preguntarle, frente a todo el despacho y con voz tan fuerte que lo escuchaban hasta en recepción, sí sentía algo por él.

La respuesta siempre era la misma, un seco y escueto "_no_" por parte de William, pero Grell regresaba semanalmente, como si esperara que el pelinegro fuese a cambiar de opinión ese día.

Pero William T. Spears no cambiaría de idea esta semana, ni la siguiente ni en ninguna pues había dos cosas que él no iba a hacer jamás en la vida: 1) Tener cualquier tipo de trato con un demonio, para nada, por ningún motivo, antes muerto. Y 2) Interesarse amorosamente en Grell Sutcliff.

No, eso nunca ocurriría.

* * *

><p>El resto de la semana (antes o despues de la declaración de Grell) siempre transcurría con normalidad. Tenian trabajo suficiente y escasez de personal, lo que mantenía a toda la división ocupada en sus labores. Nadie quería trabajar horas extras.<p>

Las horas extras eran el infierno exclusivo de los shinigamis.

Por desgracia, William tenía un pecado permanente que lo arrastraba siempre dentro del infierno. Ya sea sacandolo de problemas, arreglando sus metiduras de pata o haciendo informes respecto a sus casos, Grell lo llevaba entre las patas a la hora de tener que rendir cuentas a los altos mandos y las horas extras (aunque las odiase) eran su pan de cada día.

Por eso se encontraba, como casi todos los jueves, en el despacho junto a Grell, terminando sus reportes. Al parecer, el shinigami había estado tonteando toda la tarde en el mundo humano, ofreciendosele al sucio ser inmundo que llamaba Sebas-chan y se habia olvidado completamente de lo que tenía que hacer.

Tsk, tan incompetente.

Y él, por ser el jefe responsable de Grell, tenía que quedarse hasta acabar con algo que ni era labor suya.

-Oye Will- lo llamo el pelirrojo desde el escritorio de enfrente.

-¿Qué?- siguió firmando los informes que su compañero le iba pasando. Rezó internamente para que a Sutcliff no le diera por insinuarsele otra vez, había estado muy calmado hasta ahora.

-Si quieres, puedes dejarme los que restan a mi- el pelinegro levantó la vista para ver a Grell quien lo observaba con una sonrisa amable y puntiaguda en el rostro.

-No puedo hacer eso- respondió acomodando la montura de sus anteojos y volviendo a su trabajo.

-Vamos cariño, te ves cansado. Solo quedan un par mas y puedo hacerlos perfectamente.

William se quedó callado y miró a Grell fijamente, tratando de ver las dobles intenciones que el otro ocultaba. No encontró nada.

Eso le extrañó ¿que era lo que estaba planeando esta vez? No iba a resultar que ahora se las estaba dando de acomedido, no Grell Sutcliff.

-Will.. confía en mi- le pidió, casi una suplica. Confiar en Grell era algo que no podía hacer. O si, en realidad nunca había pensado en eso.

Vamos que ¿Quién en su santo juicio y con dos dedos de frente confiaría en ese shinigami chiflado?

Grell esperaba su respuesta, sereno y con esa sonrisa llena de ternura que a veces le dirigía y lograba incomodarlo, expandiendo un _no-se-qué_ en su frio pecho.

Y a todo esto ¿Desde cuando los ojos de Sutcliff podían verse así? Brillaban, verdes como nunca los había visto (no es que Will se la pasara viendo sus ojos de vez en cuando, no para nada) calidos, tan bondadosos que hasta te hacían dudar que realmente fuera su portador un shinigami sediento de sangre.

William no pudo apartar la mirada desde su lugar, hipnotizado, encantado con ese color que aunque fuese igual a los suyos (y a los de todos los shinigamis en general) se le hacía nuevo e irresistible. No pudo evitar caer, solo un poco, casi nada, en las tentadoras garras que el pelirrojo había extendido hacía él.

Al igual que no pudo dejar de pensar en el color de esos ojos, mientras abandonaba el edificio, dejando todo en manos de Grell Sutcliff.

_"Mierda, esos ojos son realmente convincentes" _

* * *

><p>Esa vez fue en miercoles. Había ocurrido una masacre en Londres y estaban todos ocupados con todo el papeleo que tenían que hacer, asi que no lo había visto, más de unos minutos, en toda la semana. Pero Grell, fiel a sus costumbres, llegó al mediodía a su oficina a preguntar nuevamente.<p>

-Will, ¿sientes algo por mi?

A veces le sorprendía la perseverancia (o testarudez, llamenle como quieran) que tenía Grell. Una persona normal, despues de tantos años de ser rechazado, ya se habría dado por vencido y hubiese seguido con su vida, pero el pelirrojo no era así. Will no pudo entender, porqué una parte de él, se alegró secretamente de ello.

Igualmente no dudo en contestar.

-No.

Sutcliff no lucía tan sorprendido de su respuesta y se dio la media vuelta para regresar por donde vino. Los trabajadores suspiraron decepcionados, como si estuviesen esperando la otra respuesta y continuaron en sus asuntos.

Una sensación desconocida se instalo en su pecho, al ver a Grell marcharse tan desanimado y resignado. Parecía que al fin estaba empezando a entender, que los sentimientos de Will no cambiarían.

Se sentía extraño, como si quisiera ir tras su compañero y decirle algo, lo que sea, que pudiese iluminar su rostro una vez mas con esa sonrisa chocante y coqueta que tanto le estresaba.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Si esto es lo que había estado esperando desde que Sutcliff empezará con esa bromita de "_Will eres mi hombre y deberías tomarme en tu escritorio, para empezar"_

Ese tipo ni le importaba, de todas formas.

-Es mejor que lo entienda de una vez- se dijo en voz baja, tratando de deshacerse de esa sensación tan desagradable que aumentaba cada vez que recordaba a Grell y sus hermosos ojos verdes apagados.

_Estrés del trabajo_, pensó.

* * *

><p>Odiaba bajar a recolectar almas. Era una verdad universal. Aunque fuese un shinigami y supiese desde la academia, que recolectar almas sería su trabajo eternamente, no le agradaba en lo absoluto. No despues de la experiencia que tuvo con Thomas Wallis en el examen final de la academia, por ahí de mil setecientos y algo.<p>

Cuando conoció a Grell Sutcliff.

Debía admitir (solo para él mismo, a regañadientes y muy de vez en cuando) que al principio sintió una gran admiración hacia el pelirrojo. Era un shinigami triple A, una especie de virtuoso entre los shinigamis y al tenerlo como compañero de practicas no pudo menos que presentarle todos sus respetos y esperar llevarse bien con él.

Sin embargo, Grell siempre tuvo esos aires de grandeza y despreocupación que chocaban con su personalidad ordenada y responsable, no tardo mucho en experimentar esas ganas de matar a su compañero y desencantarse de él por completo.

Más cuando se volvió tan afeminado, incompetente, ruidoso y declaró a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado de él.

Totalmente desagradable.

Ahora parecía volver a los viejos tiempos y para su desgracia, había tenido que ir al mundo humano a recolectar almas y junto a Grell Sutcliff, faltaba mas. Desventas de no tener suficiente personal.

Asi que ahora estaban sobre el tejado de una casa, esperando por la hora de defunción de las victimas de aquel incendio y Grell no perdía oportunidad para insinuarsele, porque ya no lo veía tan seguido y _debía aprovechar el momento._

-Will~ ¡cariño! ¿me estas escuchando? Creo que deberíamos ir a comer esta noche ¿no te parece?- le preguntó mientras enredaba un mechón de su larga cabellera en uno de sus dedos y lo retorcía en un movimiento que podía calificarse de sensual. Para todos menos para él.

-No lo creo, Grell Sutcliff y concentrate en tu trabajo.

-¡Ay Will! Pero si aún ni es hora y.. William ¡mirame que te estoy hablando! Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama- se cruzó de brazos, algo cabreado con el pelinegro que lo miro estoicamente.

-No eres una dama, Sutcliff- le recordó, logrando con ello mas reclamos de su compañero al que ignoró olimpicamente.

La frialdad que lo había enamorado, era a veces lo que mas odiaba de William, era ironico.

-Cariño..

-...

-Will, cosi~

-...

-¡William!

-¿Qué?- contestó al fin, reuniendo toda la paciencia posible para no mandar al pelirrojo a meterse su motosierra por donde mejor se le acomodara. Odiaba que lo llamaba con esos motes cariñosos y cursis que solo lograban avergonzarlo publicamente.

-¿Crees que soy bonita?- pestañeo repetidamente, tratando de parecer encantadora.

Lo que le faltaba.

-No, Sutcliff.

-Ou, Will eres muy cruel- sus cejas se curvaron y un puchero se hizo paso en su expresión. Spears desvió la mirada, repentinamente azorado.

No sabía que le pasaba pero ultimamente se ponía de esa manera con Grell Sutcliff. Comunmente cuando este se acercaba mucho a su persona (que era muy seguido) o cuando lo miraba fijamente y sus ojos verdes lo desconcentraban.

Es enserio, ¿Grell siempre tuvo los ojos tan.. así? Eran un peligro potencial.

Sabe que esta cayendo en su juego y eso solo le irrita más, porque prefiere pensar que es todo producto del estrés en la oficina y no que se esta fijando en Grell Sutcliff como algo más que un ser vivo.

Y aún asi, trata de ignorar la situación, una que no podrá evitar, que se dará eventualmente quiera o no, porque estaba escrito en algún lugar entre el cosmos y esas cosas en las que los shinigamis creían. Era tan inevitable como la muerte por la que trabajaban, pero Will aún no se daba cuenta que no podría tapar el sol con un dedo, ni con una mano y ni con las dos.

Su destino ya estaba escrito, editado, impreso, sellado, firmado y publicado. No había forma de escapar.

-Tienes razón- habló de pronto ganandose la atención del pelirrojo -tengo hambre, pasemos por algo de comer antes de regresar.

Un chillido de felicidad y un Grell colgado de él fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

* * *

><p>Al final, como todos lo esperaban, se dio.<p>

Era lunes, un día helado de invierno, aunque no era problema para los dioses de la muerte. Vamos, que el día ni siquiera se sentía normal, era como si todo estuviese hecho para que fuese esa mañana y no otra cuando Grell Sutcliff tocara, por primera vez, la puerta de la oficina de William T. Spears y le hiciera la pregunta, que le había estado haciendo desde hace meses.

-Will..

El pelinegro se enderzó en su lugar y miró al shinigami que, con las mejillas sonrosadas y las manos jugando con sus muñecas, llamaba su atención frente a la puerta.

-Will ¿sientes algo por mi?

Dudó.

Quizá fue eso lo que alarmo a todos los segadores, que dejaron sus papeles de lado, que se detuvieron en sus pasos y callaron subitamente, a la espera de una respuesta, que por primera ocasión, se estaba tardando en llegar.

Grell tragó saliva. William se recargó en su silla y lo miró fijamente. Por un momento, Sutcliff supó lo que sentían sus victimas cuando husmeaba en sus cinematic records. Se sintió _desnuda _y no de la manera en que le gustaría.

-No tengo idea.

Todos se miraron entre sí, confundidos. ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Tal vez, podríamos averigüarlo- terminó William, su expresión tan fría como siempre pero con una chispa en su mirada que hizo a Sutcliff saltar de emoción al entender sus palabras.

-¡Oh si! Will~ rodeó el escritorio para tirarsele encima, riendo de felicidad. Spears trato de alejarlo pero este parecía ignorarlo.

Por una vez William decidió ir con la corriente y no resistirse porque mientras él estaba ahi en negación, ya podrían haber bautizado todo su departamento y quizá su oficina.

Al final sí sucedió, se enamoró de Grell Sutcliff y tendría que vivir con eso.

Nadie se sorprendió cuando al fín ocurrió (aunque fingieron hacerlo) porque era algo esperado. Algo que ocurriría, tan certero como el pasar de los años porque ni siquiera un William T. Spears puede resistirse a un Grell Sutcliff toda la vida. Porque su futura relación era de dominio publico antes siquiera de comenzar.

Aunque eso no evito que algunos shinigamis gruñeran por lo bajo, sacando sus billeteras, listos para pagar las rondas de apuesta que todo el despacho tenía sobre la pareja, cortesía de Ronald Knox.

-Quien arrasará con las ganancias sera Sutcliff-sempai- pensó recibiendo el efectivo.

Para que engañarse, si Grell tambien sabía que al final Will caería.

* * *

><p><strong>Uff! Que tal? Lose, epic fail hahahah pero me gusto el resultado para ser mi primer Grelliam aunque me encataría escribir algo con Grell centric la proxima vez *w* espero que les haya gustado:3<strong>

**Saludos ^^**


End file.
